The Kingdom Hearts Theme Song!
by ShadowNighter
Summary: The KH gang replay famous T.V themes! KH STYLE mwahahahahaaaaa, random and insane, please keep hands and feet inside the ride at all times and enjoy!
1. Sora Fenton

Ok, this is weird and odd, but I think I did a decent job for this one, (Disclainmer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Danny phantom)

By the way, sorry I haven't updated on The Kingdom Hearts Omen, I went sightseeing a few days ago plus I'm suffering writers block, (Brain twitch) soooo enjoy this!

* * *

(Rap music plays)

He's the Master…

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas…

Yo, Sora Fenton he was just 14 when his Disney friends build a very strange Key…

It was designed to view a door unseen…

Yo, he's gonna seal them all because he's Sora Fenton…

But it didn't quite seal so the King just quit so Sora took a look inside of it…

There was great huge flash and then things changed…

Well not much, but his molecules DIDN'T get rearranged…

Keyblade, Keyblade…

When he first woke up he realized, he held a giant magic key and had ocean blue eyes…

He could fight with it but still couldn't fly, but he could glide…

He was much more unique than his other half…

It was then Sora didn't have a clue but he had stop Heartless and Nobodies too…

He's here to fight for Kairi and Riku!

He's gonna seal them all 'cause he's Sora Fenton

He's gonna seal them all 'cause he's Sora Fenton

He's gonna seal them all 'cause he's…

Sora Fenton

* * *

Comment please! chap two coming soon!


	2. Full Organization

OK, I decided to write this one now, heh heh... (Disclaimer: STILL don't own KH, and I don't own Full house either...)

* * *

Chapter Two: Full Organization

(Cue blues music)

Whatever happened to Organization XII?

The superior…

The pyro…

The aqua guitarist!

Somewhere you look, there's a Heartless…

A Heartless…

And Nobodies too!

Somewhere you look…

Somewhere…

There's a world…

Somebody who hates you!

Somewhere you look…

Your lost in the Dark, you're all alone, just wait for Riku and he'll carry you home!

Somewhere you look!

* * *

Woah, 0-0 I think I did this one OK too, comment please! 


	3. Extremly Odd Nothings

Alright, this one was extremly challenging, it's going so fast that you can't tell what they're saying in the real thmem neverless I did my very best on this one (Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN KINGDOM HEARTS or Fairly odd parents for that matter...)

(Cues Catchy music)

Roxas isn't your average kid…

Yet no one understands…

Hayner, Pence and Olette always giving him commands…

He then went to down into his dreams, in trouble instantly…

But two magic sea salt ice cream bars grant him every wish…

In nothingality…

They are the…

Odd nothings! Extremely odd nothings…

Neither light nor dark!

Floaty Weapon things!

Odd nothings! Extremely odd nothings…

Anime! Namine! Pence and Xemnas…

Root revenge! Red moose, paopu juice! Giant Stealth Sneak, existing now, CHOCOLETE SEASALT SHAKE!

Odd nothings, extremely odd nothings…

This is, extremely odd nothings!

* * *

I know it dosen't get catchy at the end! > Sooo anyone have sudgestions on what I should do next? Requests?Go on... ya know you want to comment...


	4. Xemnas Squarecloak

Welp, thanks for the nice comments! This next one was a tad tough too, but I'm pretty happy on how it came out, (Disclaimer: Read meh lips, I... do... not...own, Kingdom Hearts or Spongebob)

* * *

Chap four

(Cue ridiculous music)

Are you ready teens?

Sis yes sir!

I can't hear you…

SIR YES SIR!

Ohhhhhh….

Who lives in a castle over the sea?

Xemnas Squarecloak!

Evil as evil as Nobodies can be!

Xemnas Squarecloak!

If wanting Kingdom Hearts is something he wishes…

Xemnas Squarecloak!

And drop in the ocean and drown like a brick!

Xemnas Squarecloak!

Brace yourselves!

Xemnas Squarecloak!

Xemnas Squarecloak!

Xemnas Squarecloak!

Xemmmnnaaassss Squarecloak!

* * *

Xemnas Squarecloak people! Give him a hand! (Claps)


	5. Princess Of Disney Castle

Welp here's the next chappy enjoy (Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or the prince of bel air or however you spell that)

Chap five

(Cue random rap music)

Now this, this tale all about how my world got turned right side up…

And I'd to take a moment just stand right there…

I'll tell some of you how I became the princess of a kingdom called Disney Castle…

Innnn east Destiny Islands, I raised and born…

And the beach is where I'd spend some of my days…

Stressing all night and staying angry…

Throwing some blitzball beside the beach…

When a couple of Heartless they were up to no good…

Started making mayhem in the neighborhood…

I got into one big fight and my dad got scared and said…

You're moving to your majesty and highness in Disney castle…

I yelled for a gummi ship and when it came near…

The license place was fresh and shiny buttons in the mirror…

If anything I could say this gummi ship was common…

Aw man forget it…

Yo home to Disney castle!

I pulled up to the house at seven AM…

I screamed up to the gummi ship Yo home slash ya later!

Looked at my prize I was finally here…

Lye on my couch as the prince of Disney castle…

* * *

Welp I'm still taking requests if you'd like to make one, next chap comeing soon! 


	6. The Slave Life Of Sora and Riku

Yeah I'm still alive 00 Soowy I get sidetracked sometimes, but here is a request! And I managed to get Sora and Riku to act it out!

Sora/Riku- We hate you...

Shadow- Awww, I love you too!

Disclaimer- I dun not own KH or The Sweet life of Zach and Cody

* * *

Chap Six

(ROCK MUSIC DUDE!)

Sora- Here I'm not in your world!

Riku- -Grabs Sora's are- Dude you are in mine!

Sora- but we have the Slave's life…

Riku- Some of the time!

Sora- me and me I got the world to see!

Riku- Just come on down!

Sora- Me and me and only me has me! (S/N: I know that doesn't make sense! I tried…)

Riku- We got the corner of the place to us!

Sora- Me and me I got it all for a price!

Riku- Just come on down!

Sora- No! This is the Slaves life!

Riku- We've got the Slave's life!

Sora/Riku- -Cheesy fake smile-

* * *

Next is the pokemon theme -evil smile- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!


	7. Pokemon

Yeeeessssss I have this thing with bashing pokemon... Not recommended for people who love it, Disclaimer: do not own Pokemon nor do I want to or KH

* * *

Chap seven 

(Cue annoying-stupid-weird music)

I want to be the very worst

Like someone ever was!

To kill them is my fake quiz

To kill the Organization is my curse!

I will travel to the fridge

Searching shelf to shelf

Each Heartless to understand the power of the Keyblade

Its Disney characters and me!

I know it's my destiny and blah, blah, blah!

OHHHH

You're my enemy

In some world I must destroy!

SO FALSEEEEEE

My sidekicks will me through!

I'll teach you

And teach you more

Gotta Kill em' all!

* * *

Gotta Kill em' all, and not the autheress! I'm still taking requests -pokes you- Anytheme song you want that has words and is rated PG 


	8. One Keyblade

This is the shortest chap in history 00, I got a request for One peice and managed to find the song, but theres one problem, after the speaking part I can't tell what they're saying (Feels stupid) yyyeeaaahhh, sorry so I just did the speaking part sowwy... (Chibi eyes)

* * *

Chap eight

(Random music prepare for speaking part)

There is a teenager named Gold member (S/N Sorry, had to do it )

Who was once queen of the pirates!

She had slaves and Keyblade's beyond your craziest nightmares!

Before the shot her in Traverse Town these were her last words…

"Shut up and leave me alone"

Now, Masters from all over the world set out to find One Keyblade!

The Keyblade that would make there most fearsome nightmares come true!

* * *

(Puts on cape) I WILL FURFILL YOUR REQUESTS! (Flies away)


	9. Xemnas's Family

I'm back! Mwahahahahaa... I already have evil ideas for the next chap, just give meh fiveminutes... literally (Disclaimer: I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN THE ORGANIZATION OR THE ADAM'S FAMILY!) For this I forced... I mean asked politly for the Organization to let meh put this up.. heh heh thats it!

* * *

Chap nine

(Spooky music…)

Da na na na

BANG, BANG!

Na na na

BANG, BANG!

Na na na

BANG BANG!

They're crazy and they're evil,

Anime and manga

They're all obsessed with moons

Xemnas's family

They're castle is a dungeon

Where masters come to beat em'

They really need a shrink

Xemnas's family

BANG, BANG!

Messy…

BANG, BANG!

Nasty…

BANG, BANG!

British… (S/N Ya know… Xaldin and Luxord)

So get a leather cloak on!

Some pixie dust you can borrow

We're gonna play a prank on..

Xemnas's family!

* * *

(Hums "I love Lucy" as she walks off chuckling to herself) 


	10. I Hate Kairi

Okay, I guess this might be considered Kairi bashing but... I'm Ok with it! (Disclaimer: I do not own I love Lucy or Kairi or anything else, I only own meh )

* * *

Chap ten

(Retro music)

I hate Kairi and she hates me!

We're as miserable as two can be!

A lot of the time we quarrel but then…

How we despise making up again

Kairi punches like Riku can!

She's my devil and I'm her slave!

And life is Heck you see…

Cause I hate Kairi!

And Kairi….

Hates me!

* * *

Bryan- I don't understand why haven't you done OUR theme yet?

Stewie- Exactly! We're more famous than this lucy girl!

Shadow- ...


	11. That's So Namine

OK, kay, I know, I know I've been gone for years now, BUT! High school has been taking away my comp time... (Sob) sorry this was so late heh heh... Forgive me? (Chibi sad face)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da psycho music

If you stare into the year ahead…

You might think being in cocoon thingy would be easy…

Seeing memories from the past…

But it's not that hard…

HEY YOU!

What you do now?

Bout to put the sketchbook down…

Yeah you want to have your sketch by Nam' now…

And the past looks great now…

And the chains are gonna change now…

Let's boogie…

Here we see…

That's so Namine…

It's the past I can now see…

That's so Namine…

It's so perfect to me…

YEAH!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh heh... (Holds out cup) Review?


End file.
